nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabrina, the Teenage Witch
Sabrina, the Teenage Witch is an American Situation comedy based on the Archie comic book series of the same name. Its first four seasons aired on ABC (ITV, In the UK) from September 27, 1996 to May 5, 2000; the final three seasons ran on The WB Television Network from September 22, 2000 to April 24, 2003. Premise The sitcom revolved around a girl who must learn to be responsible for her own actions. As she had the power of magic, she often used it to try to help her loved ones or herself, frequently resulting in literal puns that are often disastrous and humorous. She must also learn to hone her powers while keeping them a secret from those around her. The program began with Sabrina's adventures in high school in the fictional town of Westbridge, located near Boston, Massachusetts (as opposed to Riverdale, Virginia in the comics). In the series' later seasons, Sabrina graduated from high school and enrolled in college, at the fictional university Adams College, then moved on to her attempts to live on her own and keep a job at the local newspaper. Breaking further from its comic roots, the show ended with Sabrina's wedding with Aaron, although, in the end, she abandons the wedding and runs off with her true love, Harvey Kinkle. Production The series came on the success of the 1996 TV movie, Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, in which Melissa Joan Hart had played Sabrina Sawyer, with the two aunts played by Sherry Miller (Hilda) and Charlene Fernetz (Zelda). The show is similar to the late 1980s syndicated sitcom Out of This World which also revolved around a teenage girl with magic powers of her own. When the series came out later that year, Hart became Sabrina Spellman (the character's original last name in the comics), and the aunts were now played by Caroline Rhea (as Hilda) and Beth Broderick (as Zelda). The regular was Salem the wisecracking cat (a puppet that was voiced by Nick Bakay). Hart's real-life sisters Emily and Alexandra played Sabrina's cousins, Amanda and Ally respectively and sister Samantha played a bridesmaid in Sabrina's wedding. The show was never filmed in front of a studio audience, because of the special effects used in its production; a laugh track was used instead. The series was filmed in a single-format, hence every audience clip is laughter and never an "ooh" or an "aw". Sabrina the Teenage Witch was produced by Hart break Films and Viacom Productions, and later was syndicated through Paramount Television - which would go on to absorb Viacom Productions in 2004, and be renamed to CBS Paramount Television in 2006. Then in 2007, the syndication arm was renamed to CBS Television Distribution. Los Angeles commercial photographer Keith Munyan, himself a former model, got his start on the series, particularly handling all the shots of Beth Broderick. Cast Main *Melissa Joan Hart as Sabrina Spellman *Caroline Rhea as Hilda Spellman *Beth Broderick as Zelda Spellman *Nate Richert as Harvey Kinkle *Nick Bakay as the voice of Salem Saberhagen Recurring *Jenna Leigh Green as Libby Chessler (1996—1999) *Michelle Beaudoin as Jennifer "Jenny" Kelly (1996—1997) *Lindsay Sloane as Valerie Birkhead (1997—1999) *Martin Mull as Principal Willard Kraft (1997—2000) *David Lascher as Josh (1999—2002) *Soleil Moon Frye as Roxie King (2000—2003) *Elisa Donovan as Morgan Cavanaugh (2000—2003) *Trevor Lissauer as Miles Goodman (2000—2002) *Paul Feig as Biology teacher Mr. Eugene "Gene" Pool (1996—1997) *Mary Gross as Mrs. Quick (1997—2000) *Carl Michael Lindner as Dr. Brinkman (1998, 1999) *Bridget Flanery as Jill (1996—1998) *China Shavers as Dreama (1999—2000) *Jon Huertas as Brad Alcerro (1999—2000) *Alimi Ballard as Quizmaster Albert (1997—1998) *Phil Fondacaro as Roland (1997—2000) *George Wendt as Mike Shelby (2001—2002) *John Ducey as Leonard (2002—2003) *Diana-Maria Riva as Annie Martos (2002—2003) *Bumper Robinson as James (2002—2003) *Andrew Walker as Cole Harper (2002—2003) *Dylan Neal as Aaron Jacobs (2003) *Emily Hart as Amanda (1996—2003) *Penn Jillette as Drell (1996—1997) *Donald Faison as Dashiell (1997–1998) *Barbara Eden as Great Aunt Irma (2002–2003) Episodes List List of Sabrina, the Teenage Witch Episodes Film There are three television movies made for the Sabrina, the Teenage Witch television series, one of which serves as the television pilot, and two are films within the series. Soundtrack The Sabrina, the Teenage Witch soundtrack, which was released on October 27, 1998 by Geffen Records, was certified Gold by the RIAA. Track listing #"Walk of Life" - Spice Girls #"Abracadabra" - Sugar Ray #"Hey, Mr. DJ (Keep Playin' This Song)" - Backstreet Boys #"One Way or Another" - Melissa Joan Hart #"Kate" - Ben Folds Five #"Show Me Love" (Radio edit) - Robyn S. #"Giddy Up" - 'N Sync #"Slam Dunk (Da Funk)" - Five #"Magnet & Steel" - Matthew Sweet #"So I Fall Again" - Phantom Planet #"I Know What Boys Like" - Pure Sugar #"Smash" - The Murmurs, Jane Wiedlin, Charlotte Caffey #"Dr. Jones (Metro 7" Edit)" - Aqua #"Soda Pop" - Britney Spears #"Amnesia" (Radio remix) - Chumbawamba #"Blah, Blah, Blah" - The Cardigans Syndication Currently, Sabrina, the Teenage Witch can be seen in the United States in syndication on cable television networks ABC Family and The N. In Canada, the show can be seen on YTV. The show also ran on Nickelodeon's TeeNick from 2003 to 2005 DVD releases List of Sabrina, the Teenage Witch DVD's On November 14, 2006, CBS Home Entertainment announced the release of the first season of Sabrina, the Teenage Witch on DVD. A four-disc set which contains all twenty-four episodes of the first season - presented in full screen along with English Stereo Surround tracks and Closed Captioning. The set was released on March 6, 2007. The second season was released on July 31, 2007 with some minor song replacements, such as the replacement of the Savage Garden song "Truly Madly Deeply" in the episode "The Equalizer". The release of the third season, on January 15, 2008, saw more cuts and song replacements, including the removal of the guest appearance by Phantom Planet. International Sabrina has been internationally broadcast by the following stations under the following names: External links * Information about the series at TVAcres * [http://abcfamily.go.com/abcfamily/path/section_Shows+Sabrina/page_Detail Sabrina, the Teenage Witch at the ABC Family's official website] * [http://www.the-n.com/ntv/shows/index.php?id=331 Sabrina, the Teenage Witch at The N's official website] Links *List of Sabrina, the Teenage Witch Episodes Category:Shows on Nickelodeon